Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts
Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts, known as Chōmakaimura (超魔界村, lit. "Ultra Demon World Village") in Japan, was released in 1991 for the SNES and was the follow up to the arcade hit, Ghouls 'n Ghosts. Story While dying, Lucifer says that he won't completely die and swears that he will eventually revive and return to reign the world. Before it happens, Arthur decides to travel in search of a weapon powerful enough to completely extinguish Lucifer. While seeing Arthur off in his journey, Princess Prin Prin was sure that Arthur would someday return, and the people began the reconstruction of the damaged castle and town. After 4 years and some months, the town was crowded with people, who celebrate the complete reconstruction. Arthur, listening about it in a neighboring country, rushes back to the kingdom. With the town rebuilt and reuniting with Arthur for the first time after years, the princess was full of joy and the two strongly hugged each other. But at that time... The princess is suddenly taken away to the Demon Realm. Arthur was surprised, as it was too early for Lucifer's revival, but realizes it must not be him, someone else must be responsible for the Demon Realm's reappearance and kidnapping the princess. Taking his Lance, Arthur departs alone to the Demon Realm in order to rescue the princess and stop this new menace. Gameplay In Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts, the player once again assumes the role of the knight Arthur, with new weapons and abilities available. Featuring enhanced graphics and sound over its predecessor, Arthur now has the ability to double jump, adding a whole new level of strategy to the game. However, unlike in Ghouls 'n Ghosts, Arthur no longer has the ability to attack upwards. Ports After it was released on the SNES, Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts later on had been included in the Capcom Generation Vol. 2 compilation that was released on PlayStation and Sega Saturn. Later on it was also released on the Capcom Classics Collection on the PlayStation 2 and the Xbox. The PlayStation Portable compilation Capcom Classics Collection: Reloaded also included the game. The SNES version of the game was released on the Wii Virtual Console on March 5, 2007 in North America. Game Boy Advance Port The Game Boy Advance version, known as Chōmakaimura R in Japan, has an "Arrange" Mode. It included remakes of levels from the first two games. For more information about this version of Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts head here. Main Characters *Arthur, the valiant knight. *Princess Prin Prin, the damsel in distress. Enemies *Zombie *Weredog *Skull Flower *Shell *Rose Bud *Belial *Ghost *Mimic *Guillotine *Pirannah *Coral Cannon *Seiren *Gririan *Fire Killer *Red Arremer Ace *Bat *Gargoyle *Petite Goblin *Skull Flower Multi *Blue Killer *Axe Ghost *Doomblossom *Flying Knight *Woo *Ice Snake *Mad Dog *Magician *"Cockatrice Head" Enemy Bosses *Cockatrice and its offspring Miniwing. *Storm Cesaris *Death Crawler *Hydra *Bēruaroken *Astaroto *Nebiroth *Samael (Sardius) Stages *Stage 1 - The Dead Place *Stage 2 - The Rotting Sea *Stage 3 - Vermilion Horror *Stage 4 - The Ghoul's Stomach *Stage 5 - The Deep Chill *Stage 6 - The Castle of the Emperor *Stage 7 - Hallway of Ghouls *Final Stage (E) - The Throne Room Weapons *Lance **Flaming Lance *Dagger **Magic Dagger *Axe **Hefty Axe *Crossbow **Magic Crossbow *Torch **Magic Torch *Scythe **Magic Scythe *Tri-Blade **Shuriken *Goddess' Bracelet Armor Underwear : After taking a hit, Arthur's armor will shatter, leaving him in only his boxer shorts. In this state, he is more vulnerable, as one more hit will kill him. If he was wearing the Green Armor or Gold Armor, his weapon goes back to its basic state. Arthur can go back to wearing the Steel Armor if he manages to find it in a treasure chest. Steel Armor : This is Arthur's standard armor. It is a simple steel armor that protects the knight from one hit from his enemies. He starts the game with this armor. Should the player die, they will also restart with this armor, and it is automatically regained if the boss of the level is defeated while Arthur is in his underwear. Bronze Armor : Also called the Green Armor, it can be obtained from a treasure chest when Arthur is wearing the Steel Armor. In addition to protecting Arthur from one hit, it also upgrades whatever weapon the knight is currently using. Golden Armor : This is the best kind of armor that can be found in the game, and it can only be found in a treasure chest while Arthur is wearing the Green Armor. This final upgrade allows the player to use magic by holding the attack button. The magic that Arthur can cast varies depending on the weapon he's using. It usually comes with a Moon Shield, which not only protects Arthur from three hits from his enemies while he's standing still (It is uneffective when he is moving), but also shortens the time required to charge magic. Shields *Moon Shield *Sun Shield Videos 【CM】CAPCOM SFC 超魔界村（1991年） External links *Chōmakaimura Virtual Console official site *Chōmakaimura R official site (archive) Category:Games